


Devil May Cry

by Amledo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amledo/pseuds/Amledo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is being held in a cell by SHIELD, but after a conversation with Thor, Steve decides to change that. Mentions of Thor/Loki main pairing Thor/Loki/Steve. Also mentions Tony/Bruce and Clint/Natasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil May Cry

Steve's vision shifted focus every now and again, one moment he would see his own blue eyes and blonde hair reflected and the next he would see green eyes and brown hair, a defeated deity lashed to a chair. His fingers trailed over the glass, Loki was visibly shaking and tears were starting in downcast eyes. His heart trembled and his stomach twisted, Loki was not their enemy, not anymore, and Fury could not see it.

"And the Devil may cry," Steve whispered, wishing that he could reach out and catch that lone tear on Loki's cheek. Beside him Thor grew stiff, causing Steve to realize that he had spoken aloud. The God of Thunder slowly turned; his eyes temporarily left the viewing glass.

"My brother is no Devil," Thor said, the conviction in his voice was that of a man that had never stopped believing in the goodness inside of his brother. Thor had always known what all of them had taken months to learn, Loki was a victim.

"No, but he would have us think him one so that we do not have a chance to learn the true nature of his heart. He guards it most jealously," the Captain says calmly and Thor turns back to the window. He lifted his hand, mimicking the Captain's, tracing Loki's face beyond the glass. Neither of them can bear to watch for very much longer because Loki shackled, Loki alone and cold, and Loki with real actual tears on his cheeks was a sight that tore at their hearts.

"His heart is a sphere of glass, chipped away by time and the whispers of Asgard and the very hammer that I have used to best him this day. I have broken him in my attempts to show him that I love him. My brother is not my brother Captain, but I would never see him otherwise and something so simple has poisoned his heart with a sense of unworth," Thor said gently, thumb gliding across the glass. Loki had been staying at Avengers tower with Thor for a few months at that point and it was no secret that the brothers who were not brothers were also lovers, and it bothered no one. The only reason that they were dealing with their present situation was because Loki had gotten up to a bit of mischief in central Manhattan, rerouting bus schedules and playing with the traffic signals. It had caused chaos, but no one had been hurt and the situation was mostly hilarious, but Fury had demanded that Thor put his brother down.

"Then go and fix it Thor. Make him see that you love him. He is your brother and he is more than your brother. You know that he knows that most days, just go and remind him," Steve said as pity twisted his heart, Thor's face looked nearly as tragic as Loki's.

"Fury has forbidden it. He demands that we be kept separate. I am too soft, he says, that I love my brother more dearly than I ought and it is not healthy. But Fury is a cruel man Captain; do you know how cold it must be to make a Jötunn in a God's skin shiver? There is nothing my brother fears more than being alone in the cold," Thor said as the tears bled down his cheeks. The God of Thunder did not seem to realize that he had touched a nerve with the Captain. Steve moved like the lightning that Thor commanded so easily.

The God of Mischief was so cold to the touch that it burned Steve's hands. Ignoring that and the damning cold of the room that threatened to shut his body down, Steve lifted Loki into his arms and carried him out. Thor met them in the hall and Steve did not even need to ask for them to be flown home.

They held Loki between them, they made their warmth inescapable and before long the shivering ceased. But even when they made it back to Avengers tower, neither could bring themselves to let go of the slender God. Fury was already on the phone to Stark and Stark was angry. They were only certain that he was not angry with them when his eyes softened and he cast a blanket over their shoulders. They even got a small nervous laugh when Tony smashed the cell phone in frustration.

"Take him to my bedroom. You can arm the alarm to seal it off from the rest of the building. The code is 343, do not open the door until Jarvis gives you the all clear or I come and get you," Tony's voice did not tremble and he checked Loki's pulse and temperature, blood pressure and O2 stats with a small device that briefly fitted over Loki's finger. When everything checked out, he took a step back.

"Your bedroom?" Thor's voice was curious and a blush had crept up his cheeks. Loki had twined himself closer to his brother while simultaneously locking Steve's arms between them and keeping the Super Soldier close. "Why would we need such security?" the Thunder God said, voice slightly strangled.

"What, you think Fury is going to stand for this? Not a chance," Tony paused when Bruce swept in for a kiss, already looking ready for a fight. "I'm going to be suiting up. Clint and Tasha will be up in a moment and if it really takes that then my man is going to invite the Other Guy to the party," Tony said with his usual confidence and pushed them toward the door.

They caught a glimpse of Clint holding onto Tasha, heard the pair speaking in heated whispers. Clint's eyes momentarily locked with Loki's and suddenly the God of Mischief understood that all of the Avengers cared about him, his past crimes had been forgiven. And that frightened him.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Loki had finally found his voice. They, all three of them, were lying in Tony's bed, bodies tangled together to ensure that Loki remained warm.

"Because 'taken into custody' does not mean 'victim' does not mean 'prisoner'. Because we all know that you are a good man, no matter how much you deny it. And because I spent 70 years cold and alone and no one should tell a man that he cannot see his brother," Steve said, voice laden with conviction and sorrow. He did not truly know where the words came from, but he knew that they had been the ones he needed to speak.

"I am no one's brother," Loki replied, voice lacking its usual bitterness. Thor growled and tightened his grip on the Trickster God.

"You are my brother still. What I was made to do today changes nothing. Or will you not have me now?" the God of Thunder said and Loki rolled his eyes, planting his lips against Thor's and meshing one hand with Steve's. The Super Soldier did not know what to think, his body was suddenly full of heat and he wished for that sinful mouth to be pressed against his own.

"You know that I will have you still. That I love you just as dearly, but here on Midgard, I am content to be your lover," Loki smirked softly and allowed his eyes to travel over Thor's body. "Of course, I have learned to share in these past months," Loki spoke in a low sultry tone and his eyes shifted so that he was observing Steve as well.

"Loki," Thor's voice turned into a strangled whisper as he watched his brother, his lover, his mind amended for him, kissed the Captain quite thoroughly. The Thunder bringer found himself flushed with desire at the show he was being given and he allowed Steve very little time before he himself was kissing the younger blonde. And that was all there was to it.

They were caught up in a tidal force of passion that dragged them along with it and bound them together in an intimate embrace. Loki's mouth which was so used to lies suddenly could only speak the truth in small sighs and breathy moans. Together they learn just how much they can love one another and Loki feels as if he belongs to Midgard at last.

Hours later, when they are truly spent, they lie naked and were still damp with sweat. Loki lie between them, Thor's arms were wrapped firmly around his waist and Steve's draped around his shoulders. They were surrounded by a sense of contentment and had not a thought left to spare for whatever might have been going on outside of that room.

"I am much pleased to have you both," Thor said in a whisper and kissed each of his lovers very soundly on the lips. Steve cracked a smile and kissed back before pressing a kiss to Loki's mouth. He shifted and lie with his head against Loki's collar bone, breathing in the scent of the three of them mingled together.

"It feels nice, to finally belong somewhere," Steve's voice was contented and hazy; Loki's arm tightened around him and the God of Mischief hummed happily in agreement.

They fell asleep in a tangle of limbs.

"This is not what I expected to happen," Bruce breathed as he looked at the bodies in the bed that was normally his and Tony's sanctuary. He was pretty certain that they wouldn't be using it ever again, but also well aware that someone was going to need a bigger bed in their room anyway if this was going to continue. As he stood there, trying not to look, he caught a glimpse of Loki's face and saw a peace that he himself had only recently begun to know.

"I sent them here for more than one reason. Loving a guy, emotionally, physically, it's a good way to prove to him that he's worth something. And you know that Loki isn't the only one that needed that," Tony said, once more reminding Bruce just how alone their Captain had been. They closed the door behind them and Jarvis re-secured the locks. Fury had actually been surprisingly easy to talk down. Tony didn't think that it would be quite so easy to talk down two Gods and a Super Soldier that had expected privacy and was quite happy to leave them alone.


End file.
